


hell was the journey, but it brought me heaven

by When_the_Day_Met_Night21



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Finale, i miss my bbs, just cuz i really wanted to do one last thing for them, just cuz we deserved another season just so we could see this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/When_the_Day_Met_Night21/pseuds/When_the_Day_Met_Night21
Summary: Gert reflects back on certain memories of her and Chase talking about college before she's about to open her acceptance letter from Smith.
Relationships: Chase Stein/Gertrude Yorkes
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	hell was the journey, but it brought me heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Is this the most original idea ever? Not at all (especially since I'm sure more than plenty of people have already done their own takes on this) but I had always meant to write my own version since S3 dropped. Unfortunately, it took me this long to finally do it and this fandom is dead. Which sucks. Lmao oh well. Whoever does end up reading this, enjoy I guess!
> 
> Btw, yes that title is a Taylor Swift lyric. lol Love that song and that lyric felt like it summed up Gertchase's journey well cuz they hardly got to be happy but they did get their happy ending.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gert reflects back on certain memories of her and Chase talking about college before she's about to open her acceptance letter from Smith.

Gert needs to get home to Chase. _Now._

Why? Because in her lap is an unopened envelope sent from Smith College aka possibly the most life-changing thing to ever come her way. You know, aside from dealing with aliens, witches, pseudo-evil parents and essentially saving the world, all while living on the run in an underground mansion, that is.

_Or not dying because a future version of your boyfriend died in your arms from saving you. Or, being telepathically linked with a genetically-engineered Deinonychus._

All normal stuff for a teenager to be dealing with, of course.

But it has been almost a year since the events with Morgan and it is safe to say that the runaways have gotten quite comfortable with the peace and quiet they've been experiencing since. One could even dare to say that things have been relatively boring for them, in fact. 

Gert had taken some slight convincing to temporarily hold off on the idea of going to college so that she could handle it in a much more realistic way this time. Which had meant working hard, along with Chase and the others, towards getting her GED these past few months. Once she had accomplished this, she wasted no time applying to Smith. She no longer had to worry about the means of getting there either. She had scored a job at a local cafe, giving her a much-needed income. Not to mention, Dale and Stacey had agreed to let her use her college funds that they had been saving for her since birth towards her costly tuition.

Things had also even been settled about the living situations for both Molly and Old Lace when Gert leaves for Massachusetts.

Currently, Molly is enrolled back into Atlas Academy, abiding by Gert's desperate wishes that her younger sister still has the chance to be a normal teenager and finish high school. It had ended up being their compromise in regards to Molly's ambitions to becoming a proper vigilante, despite Gert's disapproval of this.

Luckily, it appears Karolina and Nico are planning to stay in California seeing as Karolina just got her acceptance letter to UCLA the other day while Nico has been looking into fashion/makeup schools in the area. Which is why they had offered to act as Molly's temporary guardians while Gert is away at college. Old Lace will stay with them at the Hostel. And with her connection through Old Lace, she'll be able to sense if something is wrong. Besides, there are phones and FaceTime as well so Gert won't feel like she completely abandoned them.

_I'm still really gonna miss them, though._

Meanwhile, Chase is very much still planning to come with her to Massachusetts. He's just waiting to hear back from MIT or his safety school, Hampshire College. 

"I just wanna keep my options open," he had said when he told her about his plans to apply for the second college. "MIT is nearly impossible to get into. Who knows if they'll accept me."

"Chase, you'll get in," Gert remembers how she had reached for his hand and squeezed it. "I'm sure of it."

"How can you be?" Chase had frowned, clearly not believing her reassurances. "I'm not like you. You always dreamt about going to Smith. And I... I used to always look at college as a means to an end, you know? Just to get away from my dad and now I'm applying to one of the hardest schools in the country to get into? I don't know. It feels like a stretch to me."

"Hey now, you're smart." She had poked him in the shoulder, playfully.

"Aren't you the one always pointing out the fact that I know literally nothing about anything?" he had asked, still unconvinced.

"Chase, we've been over this, whenever I do that it's my knee-jerk reaction to deflect my own insecurities. Or just to mess with you. Besides, you're technically a genius. You freaking invented _time travel_."

"For the record, that was another me." He had cupped her cheek while a small smile spread along his own face. "And obviously motivated a lot by losing a certain someone. I highly doubt I could have ever done it otherwise."

"Still... You shouldn't doubt yourself like that. You could get in."

Gert wants Chase to go to MIT because she thinks it'd be a great fit for him. She knows how much she teases him about his intelligence, but honestly, her words should always be taken with a grain of salt. It's mostly only out of habit now, and more of a running joke between them. Chase has the potential, which he had shown by his own diligence towards getting his GED. It's just because of his reputation at Atlas that he hadn't applied it more in the past. 

That said, a part of Gert still worries every once in a while that Chase will regret following her to Massachusetts down the line. Sure, they're deeply in love now and whatnot. And, yeah, they're already living together and have been for quite a while so it probably feels totally natural to him to make such a drastic life decision, but they are still quite young. Even though, sure, they've been through a lot together and dealt with things that no normal couple should ever have to deal with. Still, she wants Chase to be certain about his choice before the time to leave comes.

Gert recalls the rest of their conversation with a hopeful smile. 

"I thought you'd be happier 'cuz Hampshire is closer. I mean, MIT is at least two hours away from Northampton so we're probably not gonna get to see each other every day, and..." He had paused briefly, considering something. "Unless you don't _want_ me to be closer?"

Gert had shaken her head. "Of course not, Chase. I do want you to be. I just... I don't want you to feel like you have to follow me there. This is a huge deal and you deserve to go to a really good school, too. Regardless if it's in Massachusetts or not."

"Hampshire is a perfectly fine school, and it has the kinda courses that I would wanna take, so-"

"But it's not MIT though," she had cut in. 

"It's not, but..."

"Chase, I just don't want you to settle for something because you think I want you to be closer to me, okay? That's all."

"It wouldn't be settling." Chase had tucked a loose hair behind her ear, stroking her cheek. "I love you, you know that?"

Gert had leaned into his touch and relished it. "Yeah, well, I kinda love you, too," she had replied with a giggle. He had leaned in for a kiss then, which left her feeling content. "But I do still think you should consider the possibility of you going to MIT instead," she had concluded.

"All right, Gert, I'll think about it. I promise."

"Besides, I don't know... if you're feeling nervous about getting in, you could always send them a prototype of the fistigons so you can show them exactly what you're capable of. And you _are_ the son of Victor and Janet Stein..."

"Is that you encouraging me to use bribery and nepotism to get something that I want?" he had joked, grinning ear to ear, his dimples fully on display.

"Not exactly..." Gert knows that's precisely what she had been proposing and had felt incredibly hypocritical because of it. It still makes her cringe to this day that she had suggested it. "At least you actually are smart enough to have earned it if you did it, though."

They had shared a laugh before leaning in for another kiss.

Which really should have been the end of the discussion, but for some reason, her insecurities had still been there when she woke up the next day. Chase hadn't been there and she had felt a pang of longing. Which didn't really make sense because it just meant he had woken up before her and would probably be back any minute. But it had made her realize that if Chase did go to MIT, there were gonna be mornings like this one that she would have to get used to. Because they would be in different cities. Same state, but it meant that there was still enough distance that a chance of them growing apart was likely. 

He could meet someone else. He might realize that he just hadn't met the right person yet and felt like he had to stay with her out of obligation. Which felt like a left-field conclusion for her to have reached for sure but not completely improbable. After all, Chase _is_ Chase.

Some days Gert still catches herself having a hard time believing that they're actually together after all this time. She continues to reflect on the memory.

Eventually, Chase had reappeared and entered the room with such enthusiasm that she couldn't help voicing her shock. "Whoa, where's the fire?"

"Hey, sleepyhead," he had responded, pressing a kiss upon her forehead. "So, I decided I'm gonna really try for MIT, after all. I'll still keep Hampshire as a backup in case I don't get in, but I've been working on my application for MIT ever since I woke up." He held up his tablet in his hand. 

Gert had taken in his appearance and looked outside the window behind her. Sure, it had been sunny out enough but she still had known it had to be pretty early. "Which was how long ago?"

Chase had chuckled. "What can I say? I couldn't sleep. I really thought about what you said and you know what, you're right. I wanna do something with my future. Do what I can to make a difference in the world. And going to MIT would help me do that. It's worth a shot, right?"

"Oh wow. That's... big." Her tone had been pretty indifferent, not completely intentionally. But it still had been and Chase had detected it right away.

"Well, that's not exactly the answer I was expecting to hear." He had searched her eyes as he sat down beside her on the bed. "I thought you'd be proud of me. You're the one who said I should give MIT a second thought."

"No, you're right," Gert had replied with a shake of her head. "I still totally think you should. Really."

"But?"

"I don't know, it's nothing. I'm just being silly. Thinking things that I probably shouldn't."

"Like what?"

"I'm... nervous."

She had known better than to assume Chase would drop this conversation even if she had hoped he would. By this time, they had grown to know each other too well for that. He's really starting to understand more about the complexities of her anxiety a little better and catch on quicker to the signs when it's increasing. So, of course, at that moment, he had pursued a dialogue with her about it.

"What _is_ making you nervous? Me going to a school in a different city, or me coming to Massachusetts at all?"

"A little bit of both?" Gert had admitted, reluctantly. "I don't know. It's a pretty life-changing decision to move across the country just to be near your girlfriend, don't you think?"

Chase had shrugged, grinning. "I don't know. Depends on the girl I guess." He had wrapped his arm around her then. "And well, my girlfriend is definitely worth it, so..." Gert had let out a restrained laugh. "The thing is, it wouldn't _just_ be for you anymore. I'm actually trying to pick a school that would be good for _me._ "

"I know."

"And well, being two hours apart isn't that bad when you compare it to California if you think about it. It's just a car ride away. I would visit you all the time and we'd have weekends together. It's gonna be great. You'll see."

Gert had found herself getting lost in his words. Hearing him talk about their future in such a positive light had made her want to be optimistic about it herself. But there had been too many reservations she still had that needed to be addressed before she could allow herself to feel that way. "So, you really feel good about all of this? You're not gonna miss California at all?"

"I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't," he had answered, earnestly. "But I'm ready for this change. Besides, a taste of real weather wouldn't be such a bad thing either."

"Right."

There had been a beat of silence before Chase had asked her a question. "So, you got any more concerns you wanna hit me with, or...?"

"I guess I just wish I could be as blasé about it as you are. I wanna be." Gert really had wanted to, but she still needed convincing that everything would be okay. "You're really sure about this? About _everything_?"

"What, like with you and me? Of course."

"What if you go to MIT and end up meeting someone else? Someone who is-"

"Not gonna happen," Chase had reassured her. "Nope, you're it for me."

"But-"

"Looks like you're stuck with me, Gert Yorkes." A giggle had escaped her.

"I don't know what to say." Gert remembers how overcome with emotion she had felt. It had been like experiencing the first time that he had told her that he loved her all over again. Her world had officially been rocked. Fortunately, the situations were entirely different so that's the only thing they had in common. 

"You don't have to say anything," he had said, warmly. "But seriously, you are literally my favorite person in the entire world. Of course, I wanna be near where you are. And nothing, or _no one_ , is gonna change that, ok?"

Gert had felt so elated in that instant. His declaration had put her mind at ease. It was kinda naive for him to be saying all that when everything being discussed had still been hypothetical, but she had no cause not to believe it. Not when Chase had said it so definitively. Not after everything they had been through already. 

_He loves you. There's no denying that._

She just had to trust it more. Trust that they loved each other enough that they could withstand any hurdle that came their way.

The discussion could have ended there, but Chase had seemed to take her silence as lingering doubt. "You believe that, _right_ , Gert?" He had stared at her, questioningly. 

"I do."

His face had lit up with glee. "You had me worried for a sec. Thought maybe you were having regrets about me coming now."

"Not at all."

"Because if you are, I want you to tell me now."

"Chase..." 

"Just checking," he had replied in an amused tone.

"Looks like you're stuck with me, too, Chase Stein."

"Fine by me." He had leaned in to kiss her as she laughed unabashedly. As far as kisses go, it had been sloppy but still passionate as always.

_This is what it's like to be in love, huh?_

So, yeah, she and Chase are doing really good these days. Pretty rock solid, despite her always lingering insecurities when her anxiety decides to get the best of her. And regardless of which school accepts him, he is coming with her to Massachusetts. No matter what. 

There's only one thing that stands in her way at this point.

What answer lies inside this envelope she's currently holding: acceptance or rejection.

_Please, please tell me I got in. I want this so badly._

Gert turns off the Rolls' ignition, staring down at the envelope with a skeptical frown. She's finally back at the Hostel after driving to the Yorkes' residence. At this point, things with Dale and Stacey have stayed neutral enough just because they promised that they would call when her letter from Smith came. Today was finally that day.

_I can't believe it's really here._

She lingers in the car momentarily, almost considering whether to just open it now out of impatience. But she does want Chase to be there when she does it. She really also wants Molly to be here, but judging by the time on the dashboard, her dance practice is still going on.

_Ah well, I'll tell her the second she gets home, at least._

Gert flinches when she hears a familiar roar and spots Old Lace standing right outside the vehicle. She laughs, shaking her head. "Hey, Lace." The dinosaur chirps softly as she gets out of the car. "I already know you can feel my excitement, so I'll just say it - it's the day I've been waiting for, girl!" She strokes Old Lace's chin. "It's a letter from Smith!"

"Smith?" 

She looks over to see Chase standing there in the doorway, wide-eyed. 

"You mean, it's _the_ letter?"

Gert nods, anxiously. "Looks like it." She holds it up before casting another glance at it. 

_My entire future is riding on this letter. Oh my God._

Chase steps forward and gestures toward the envelope. "Well, open it! Don't you wanna see what it says?"

Gert bites her lip, feeling a little queasy now. "Yeah, of course, I do. I just..." She stares up at him, unsure. "What if I didn't get in?"

He shakes his head, without hesitation. "No, you're not gonna do this. You got in, I just know it."

"But what if I didn't?" she asks, quietly. It's not as if she wants to be rejected but now a small part of her is starting to psych herself out. Never once did she doubt that she could get into Smith until _now_. 

"Then they're complete idiots, that's what," Chase answers, firmly. "That said, there's only one way to find out. And it's opening _that_ ," he says, pointing at the envelope. "You've got me and Old Lace right here with you no matter what answer you get, ok?" 

_Thankfully._

"Okay," Gert replies with a simple nod. She stalls for a few seconds before turning her attention back to the envelope in her grasp. With a shaky hand, she tears open its seal. She darts a look back up at Chase, gulping. "Here we go." She stares back down and pulls out the letter as Chase and Old Lace watch her.

Suddenly, everything is quiet and Gert lets out a deep breath.

"Well?"

_I GOT IN!!!!!!_

"I did it!" she exclaims, unable to contain her happiness right now. So much so she can hardly stand straight.

"Really?" Chase asks, beaming at her in a way that makes her love him even more. "I knew you'd get it!" He picks her up in an embrace, spinning her around, which causes her to burst out into laughter. 

"Chase, s-stop! I'm getting d-dizzy!" she cries out, too delirious to actually care.

Finally, he puts her down and hugs her to him tightly. "I'm so proud of you."

"I can't believe this is really happening," Gert whispers as she buries her face into his neck. "I actually got in."

"I never doubted it for a second. You deserve this." He pulls away enough so that he's looking at her. "You really, _really_ do."

"I'm totally still processing," she admits. "Just think, this'll be you when you hear from MIT."

"Man, I hope so." Chase says it in a way that sounds apprehensive about that prospect. 

Gert places her hand along his jawline and she sees his expression shift slightly. "It _will_ be." His mouth quirks up.

"I can't wait to be in Massachusetts with you," he declares.

 _Technically, we won't be_ together _together but the sentiment still stands all the same._

She doesn't want to ruin the joyous moment by mentioning this, so she simply says back, "I can't either."

They share a heartfelt, gentle kiss that she loses herself into. It's still scary to her how much she feels for him. How much she truly loves him. But she does, and it's amazing. She feels ready for this next step.

_Massachusetts, here we come._

**Author's Note:**

> So, that happened. Finally lol Hope you enjoyed that. It turned out slightly different than I had originally planned for it to, it was gonna be longer. But honestly I'm just relieved that I finally wrote it. Regardless if I'm totally in love with it or not.
> 
> Gotta say I don't know if I'll ever write Gertchase again even tho I still love them. I just don't really have any other ideas for them and well, just based on the non-reaction to the last chapters of Lost Moments, the fandom seems so dead at this point that it doesn't feel like there's that much demand left for fic anyway (I could be wrong and I'd love if somebody told me I was) Anyway, I'd love to hear what you thought of this since feedback is always appreciated! Thanks for reading! :) (Also, Merry Christmas!)


End file.
